1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tool mechanisms. In particular, this invention is directed to shovels. Still further, this invention is directed to an improvement in shovels, whereby rotational actuation of a scoop member is aided in removing material from a base surface. Further, this invention is directed to a shovel which is fulcrumed at a particular point in order to optimize removal of waste materials from a base surface. Still further, this invention is directed to a shovel which is provided with an adjustable secondary gripping portion to aid the user in removal of material.
2. Prior Art
Shovels utilizing fulcrum type aids are known in the art. The best prior art known to applicant is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 240,650; 738,057; 462,918; 418,656; 1,945,430; 3,035,816; 1,194,197; and, 3,113,758. In some of these references, an arcuate member is provided as a rocker upon which the prior art shovel rests and is sustained when the shovel is moved forward or rearward. Such members may act as a lever type element to allow the shovel to be movably displaced. However, such prior art references do not provide adjustability in removal of waste materials dependent upon parameters, such as relating to both the material to be displaced and parameters associated with the user physical characteristics.
In other prior art references, there are shown attachments which may act as a fulcrum for aiding the user. However, such generally do not utilize an adjustable type fulcrum member in combination with an adjustable hand gripping member for purposes of easing the displacement of material to be removed.
In other prior art references, a plurality of handles are utilized at varying angles to the extended handle member. However, such prior art references do not provide for the particular location and adjustability as is found in the subject invention concept, when taken in combination with the adjustable fulcrum mechanism.